Brainiac
Brainiac is the unofficial designation of a rogue Coluan Cyber-construct from the 31st century. Originating from the Earth-17 reality, the being traveled to the parallel Earth-38 dimension on several occasions to study its life forms prior to The Convergence. After the Convergence, it resided in Midway City posing as a grief counselor for The Birds of Prey. She serves as the overall main villain of Birds of Prey (series). Creation & Early Life At one point, she became stranded in the Earth-38 dimension. One hour prior to the destruction of Krypton in 1979, Brainiac bottled the capital city of Kandor, saving it and its 100,000 inhabitants from death. As revealed in Secret Six, Part 1, Brainiac saved Gotham City (Earth 2) by bottling it like Kandor and later situating the island city off the coast of New Jersey. As revealed in No Longer The Last, Brainiac, in her original form, released a restored Kandor into the desert outside National City in late 2020. As revealed in Siblings, After Amara's reshaping of reality, Brainiac took up residence in Midway City in late 2015 and posed as a grief counselor named Raven Turing. Birds of Prey Season 1 In Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear, In Pilot, Part 2: No Hero, In Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 1, In Family, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 1, In The Ruins, Part 2, In Blood Eagle, In The Huntress, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It, In Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun, In Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past, In Moving On, Part 4: The Price, In Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked, In Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love, In Secret Six, Part 1, In Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses, In Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart, In Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In I'd Rather Be In Love, In But Fear Itself, In Dying Is An Art, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3, In Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3, In Original Sins, In Cheryl (episode), In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In Here With Me, In Gemini, In The Cure, In The Kill, In Perspectives, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, Supergirl Season 3 In Lines, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Brave New World, In The Swarm, In Hurricane, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In Mind Games, In Final Solution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, In Please Don't Go, In My Last Breath, In Superhero Club, In The Prometheus Project, Part 1, In The Prometheus Project, Part 2, In Not Easy, In Devil's Eyes, Part 1, In Devil's Eyes, Part 2, In Root Cause, In Boundaries, In With You, In Brainiac (episode), In Control, Part 1, In Control, Part 2, Supergirl Season 6 In Such Rage In Your Heart, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In You Are My Sunshine, In Revolution, In God Mode, In Shout, In Faint, In What The Little Bird Told Her, In What Have You Done, In Lovebirds, In The Birds and the Bats, In A Curse Between Us, In Pound of Flesh, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 1, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 2, Supergirl Season 9 In the dystopia presented in The Road, Birds of Prey Season 6 Birds of Prey Season 7 In So Much Suffering, In Everything Burns, Part 1, In Everything Burns, Part 2, Trivia * Brainiac is the Big Bad of Supergirl Season 3. She also appears as a recurring anti-hero in Supergirl Season 4. ** She is one of three primary antagonists in Birds of Prey Season 2 (with Scandal Savage and Talia al Ghul (Earth 3), one of two main antagonists of Birds of Prey Season 3 (with Vladislaus Dracula), an anti-hero during Birds of Prey Season 4, and once again a recurring threat during Birds of Prey Season 5. ** She is the Bigger Bad of Birds of Prey Season 1. * She is the only antagonist to appear in all 8 seasons of Birds of Prey. ** Brainiac is also the only antagonist character to appear in both the series premiere and series finale. ** Brainiac is the most-appearing antagonist. * This page is an aggregate for the primary (antagonistic) Brainiac model. For specific information on individual incarnations of the character, see Vril Dox, Brainiac (Winn Schott drone), Brainiac (James Olsen drone), Brainiac (Raven Turing drone), Brainiac (base prisoner drone), Brainiac (Alex Danvers drone), and Brainiac (Karen Starr drone). ** For heroic versions, see Brainiac 5, Brainiac 14, and Brainiac 50. Appearances * 113/140 (Birds of Prey) * 16/180 (Supergirl) * 129 (Total) (Birds of Prey S1) (18/18) * Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear (as Raven Turing) * Pilot, Part 2: No Hero (as Raven Turing) * Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows (as Raven Turing) * The Knights of Midway City (as Raven Turing) * Dark Angel (episode) (as Raven Turing) * Anarky (as Raven Turing) * Changes (as Raven Turing) * Lay Down This Armor (as Raven Turing) * Divine Justice (as Raven Turing) * Family, Part 1 (as Raven Turing) * Family, Part 2 (as Raven Turing) * The Ruins, Part 1 (as Raven Turing) * The Ruins, Part 2 (as Raven Turing) * The Ruins, Part 3 * Blood Eagle * The Huntress * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 (as Raven Turing) * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (as Raven Turing) (Birds of Prey S2) (20/20) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 (as Raven Turing) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 (as Raven Turing) * Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It (as Raven Turing) * Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun (as Raven Turing) * Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past (as Raven Turing) * Moving On, Part 4: The Price (as Raven Turing) * Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked (as Raven Turing) * Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love (as Raven Turing) * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Eyes Shut * Fearless (hallucinations) * Green Arrow & Black Canary * I'd Rather Be In Love * But Fear Itself (as Raven Turing) * Dying Is An Art * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (22/22) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 (Lena's hallucinations) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 (Lena's hallucinations) * Dangerous Habits (Lena's hallucinations) * Original Sins (Lena's hallucinations) * Cheryl (episode) (in Hell) * Now and Then (in the past) * Red Rain (possessing Lena Luthor) * Body & Soul (possessing Lena Luthor) * Trinity (episode) (possessing Lena Luthor) * Enemy Mine (possessing Lena Luthor) * Cry For Justice (possessing Lena Luthor) * Rise & Fall (possessing Lena Luthor) * Here With Me * Gemini * The Kill * The Cure * Perspectives * 30 Days Of Night (hallucination) * Devils & Dust (possessing Lena Luthor) * Sisters (possessing Lena Luthor) * Save My City (Supergirl S3) (10/22) * 3x01 Lines * 3x02 No Longer The Last * 3x07 A Luthor and a Super * 3x08 Brave Enough * 3x09 New Krypton * 3x10 Brave New World (simulation) * 3x17 The Swarm * 3x20 Hurricane * 3x21 The Fall of Kandor * 3x22 City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (4/20) * 4x04 Mind Games * 4x06 Final Solution * 4x19 Krypton's Last Stand * 4x20 Twilight (Birds of Prey S4) (15/20) * Black Arrow * Please Don't Go * My Last Breath * Superhero Club * The Prometheus Project, Part 1 * The Prometheus Project, Part 2 * Not Easy * Devil's Eyes, Part 1 * Devil's Eyes, Part 2 * Root Cause * Boundaries * With You * Brainiac (episode) * Control, Part 1 * Control, Part 2 (Supergirl S6) (1/20) * 6x20 Such Rage In Your Heart (hallucinations) (Birds of Prey S5) (20/20) * Fire Escape * Old Friends, New Enemies * Decode * The Battle Within * Blood and Circuits * Sportsmaster * Tough Love * You Are My Sunshine * Revolution * God Mode * Shout * Faint * What The Little Bird Told Her * What Have You Done * Lovebirds * The Birds and the Bats * A Curse Between Us * Pound of Flesh * The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Supergirl S9) (1/20) * 9x15 The Road (alt. reality) (Birds of Prey S6) (15/20) * Longbow, Part 1 * Longbow, Part 2 * Longbow, Part 3 * Axes * Hellbent, Part 1: Huntress * Hellbent, Part 2: Heaven-Sent * Hellbent, Part 3: Public Enemies * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Green Canary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster (Birds of Prey S7) (3/20) * 7x01 So Much Suffering (hallucinations) * 7x19 Everything Burns, Part 1 * 7x20 Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 3 Antagonists Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Aliens Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Artificial Beings Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Series-spanning antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series Category:Birds of Prey Antagonists Category:Blood & Circuits Antagonists Category:Supergirl Antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in 50+ episodes Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Genocide Conspirators Category:Enemies of Team Supergirl Category:Supergirl Season 4 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Main Antagonists Category:Supergirl Big Bads Category:Birds of Prey Main Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Big Bads Category:Supergirl Season 8 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 9 Antagonists